A Crash Course in Polite Conversations
by yumi-maki
Summary: Tell me again what we're doing out here,' Temari pronounced, glaring profusely at her current source of annoyance. One-shot. Written for the LJ 30 flowers community.


**A Crash Course in Polite Conversations**

**#98 Dog Rose/Pleasure and Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Inspired primarily by Rama-Chan's _The Clouds _on dA**

"Tell me again what we're doing out here," Temari pronounced, shifting slightly on her end to try to achieve some level of comfort.

"Keep your voice down," Shikamaru replied, sending her a half-annoyed glance, "you'll scare away the fish," he continued, turning back to face the water.

"What fish?" she shot back, glancing pointedly at the empty bucket next to him. "We've been here for hours and you haven't caught anything yet."

"Well, if you didn't insist on talking every other minute, I might have," he retorted, focusing again on the calm surface of the lake.

Temari frowned and lay back, stretching her feet out so that they deliberately dug into his side - sure, it was petty but he was asking for it.

This time he didn't respond, just continued staring straight ahead, knowing that she was just trying to get a reaction from him.

Seeing that he wasn't going to take the bait this time, Temari turned her attention to the scenery instead. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny and peaceful and everywhere she looked, her eyes were bombarded by vibrant blues and greens and whites.

It was quiet too - the only sounds emanating from the surrounding forest were the occasional snippet of bird song and the rustle of the leaves as the wind passed through them. Her eyes caught a splash of another colour - pink - on a tree directly across from her head and in the distance, she could hear a wind chime singing.

It _was_ a beautiful day, she concluded, and she had no qualms about taking time out to appreciate it but she was a woman of action and all of this sitting around and taking time out to smell the roses was making her antsy.

So naturally, she took it out on him who seemed to be the only life form on this silent lake, regardless of what he said. After all, if he brought her out here, he should at least make some sort of effort to entertain her.

"You know," she started again, trailing her fingers lightly through the water and enjoying the ripples it created, "when you said you had something planned for the two of us, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting."

"What did you expect?"

She shrugged, "I don't know - something more...conventional, maybe?" she chuckled slightly. "I guess it doesn't really matter now."

She looked up as the boat dipped slightly and the soft, warm flesh that her foot had been lodged in moved away. He was facing her and currently in the midst of wiping a defeated look from his face, "Look - do you want to leave? We don't have to stay any longer if you're that bored."

She didn't reply at first, stunned by his question. It occurred to her then that he probably really considered this fishing trip a good idea. Surely he did - it wasn't like him to not give ideas a good deal of thought before enacting them.

_'Crap,' _she thought, _'leave it to me to be totally insensitive. He was really trying to do something semi-romantic and all I did was complain.'_

"Well," Shikamaru prompted, "what do you want to do?"

Temari considered his proposition carefully and then replied, "Shikamaru, how badly do you want to fish?"

* * *

Temari shifted until she was in the position of maximum comfort. _'This,'_ she thought as he tightened his hold on her waist, _'is much better than fishing.'_

"Is this closer to what you expected?" he asked, voice much closer than before, his breath tickling her ear slightly.

She moved her head until their noses were almost touching. "A little bit, yeah."

His only response was to tighten his hold on her again and close the distance between them.

Temari was making quick work of responding to his kiss when she felt something wet splash her cheek. They separated and turned just in time to see a fish land squarely into the bucket a few metres away from their feet. Shikamaru turned back and they shared a look before bursting out into surprised laughter.

_'Strange things really do happen in Konoha,' _she concluded as she reached and pulled him back to her.

**A/N: I had an AU ShikaTema fishing story planned awhile ago (I actually started writing it) but it didn't really work out and I stopped. Then I saw Rama-Chan's picture and I decided to scrap the AU plan and do a Naruto-verse one instead. This is actually nothing like the other story but it's much better, I think. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it - please read and review. Thanks for reading!**

**Btw, if you wonder where I get my titles from, One Tree Hill episodes. I'm not that great at coming up with titles on my own.**


End file.
